The Hteam The creator
by Gamedude Primo Locho
Summary: Me is Baaaaa-aaaaaa-aaaack! Bet ya thought Me was dead, eh? Well, actually Me was, but anyways, NEW CHAPTER! Please R&R!
1. The freaky dude wearin the Majora's mask

H-TEAM:  
  
Episode One: The Creator.  
  
  
  
Chapter one.  
  
- The freaky dude wearing the Majoras mask  
  
  
  
(Team song starts to play and a deep male voice starts to talk:)  
  
Deep male voice: Are you in trouble?  
  
Don't you know whom to trust?  
  
You feel followed?  
  
Someone knows were your living?  
  
Do you live in Hyrule?  
  
Or Termina?  
  
If you asked "yes" to any of these questions you should call the H-team, the coolest, hippest and dumbest detective in the Hyrule\Termina area. Just call: 000 000 089,  
  
"Shit!! I just remembered: they don't have a phone!!"  
  
Tuesday. 11.32. The H-Team's secret base, somewhere in the Death Mountains.  
  
(Link sits with his feet's on the desk, Skull Kid is playing with his Action man toy's, Mikau is standing in a corner playing a sad song on his guitar and Darunia is asskickin' a potato-sack hanging from the ceiling. Suddenly a voice is heard.)  
  
Voice: Gamedude to H-Team, Gamedude to H-Team, can you hear me?  
  
Link (jumps of the chair he was sitting on and is now talking to the ceiling): H-Team to Gamedude, we hear you, Roger!  
  
Voice (who is, as you may have understood, Gamedude): Roger? What does he have to do with all this?  
  
Link: Roger, who is Roger?  
  
Gamedude: Roger is… well, actually Me don't know, you were the one that brought this up.  
  
Link: I don't know no Roger, sir.  
  
Gamedude: So who does?  
  
(Everyone looks at Skull Kid)  
  
Skull Kid: Hey, I knew a guy named Roger once, actually one of the four giants is named Roger, their names is: Roger, Ronald, Ralph and Roy, actually…  
  
Link: Oh shut up!! So sir, why did you call us?  
  
Gamedude: Me can't remember, all this talk about this Roger guy made Me forget. Let's see… hmm… ehh… Zelda can't find her panties… nope, (everyone glares at Link) hmm… eh… Rauru has eaten the running man… nope, hmm… Saria has been kidnapped… nope, aha, here it is!! Something weird is going on in the Great bay temple, may you look over the place and see if you can find anything suspicious?  
  
Everyone: Yes sir!!  
  
1 (Great bay temple)  
  
1.1 Link: Well, now we're here, what's the trouble?  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 KA BOOM  
  
1.4  
  
1.5 Darunia: Oh my, where did that come from?  
  
1.6  
  
1.7 KA BANG  
  
1.8  
  
1.9 (The wall gets blown up. Out of the smoke comes a freaky dude that's wearing the Majora's mask)  
  
1.10  
  
1.11 Link: Oh my…  
  
1.12  
  
1.13 Freaky dude wearing the Majora's mask: Oh shut up! Now as I have got what I came here for you don't have to stay any more, MWA-HA-HA-HA!!!  
  
2 (A hole appears under the H-teams feet and they fall trough…)  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(…they appear in Kakariko village, falling from the sky.)  
  
2.1 Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link : Ouch!! The ground is hard!!  
  
Darunia: Not were I landed, I landed on a soft place…  
  
Link: I'm the soft place, you %$"@=?+!!  
  
Darunia: Oh…  
  
Mikau: Hey dude, that was one hell of a trip. Wonder who that dude was.  
  
Link: Well, I know one thing: I'm hungry!!  
  
Skull Kid: So let's eat!!  
  
3 (Everyone is sitting in a random pub, suddenly the ceiling starts to speak…)  
  
Gamedude: Gamedude to H-team, what the heck are you guy's doing here while a new evil just has appeared!?  
  
Link: Sir, we don't know where he is, how do you suspect us to battle the guy when we don't know were he is?  
  
Gamedude: Well, Me know were he is: He has taken over the Hyrule castle, the super Mario bros is on they way there just right now. You better get moving if you want to get there first. Now get going!! Me want ME people to be there first, not some Italian pasta-eating brothers!!  
  
Everyone: Yes sir!!  
  
Gamedude: Good…  
  
  
  
3.1 


	2. The freaky temple

H-TEAM:  
  
Episode One: The Creator.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
-The freaky temple.  
  
  
  
(Hyrule castle…)  
  
Freaky dude wearing the Majora's mask: MWA-HA-HA-HA!! Nobody can stop me, MWA-HA-HA-HA!! I have the power to control Zelda-characters, that means the H-team can't hurt me!! MWA-HA-HA-HA!!!!  
  
(Outside of Hyrule castle, now it looks like Gannon's castle)  
  
Link: Nooo!! Not that castle flying in a lava pit again!! No!!!  
  
Darunia: I have an idea!! Let's…  
  
Link: No! I won't use like hundred years and beat a lot of temples just to save some dudes that can make me a rainbow-bridge so I can go over!! I won't!!  
  
Darunia: Link, all the sages is free, so you don't need to save us, and I am a sage so I can make a tiny bridge so you three can walk over.  
  
Link: Oh…  
  
(Darunia transforms into a tiny red bridge and Link, Mikau and Skull Kid walks over.)  
  
(Inside the castle…)  
  
Mikau: Wow, dude. This place is like HUGE.  
  
The voice of the freaky dude wearing the majoras mask: Mwa ha ha!! You will never beate me!!  
  
Mikau: Looks like SOMEONE has a bad day.  
  
The voice of the freaky dude wearing the majoras mask: Was that an insult!?  
  
Mikau: Noo, duh…  
  
Tvotfdwtmm: Oh… good…  
  
Link: Well, lets start winning this temple…  
  
Darunia: Good idea!  
  
(So Darunia, Link, Mikau and Skull Kid walks into the next room)  
  
(The next room)  
  
Link: Wow, this room did not look like this the last time I was here…  
  
(Now the rooms floor is grass, all the stairs and doors and stuff are still there, but now they are made of gold and that great pillar-thingy (you know the one with the barrier you have to cut of by walking trough all those rooms and stuff) looks like a bigger version of the deku tree.)  
  
Darunia: Well, it sure looks different…  
  
Tvotfdwtmm: Well, what do you think? I made it my self. (  
  
Skull kid: I FEEL LIKE HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Tvotfdwtmm: What!? You are not suppose to feel like home!! This is the home of evil!!!!!  
  
Skull kid: I like it…  
  
Tvotfdwtmm: Argh!! Well, back to the script… You will never catch me, I am going to fulfill my plan of flaming all the good Zelda writers!!  
  
Mikau: Flaming all the good Zelda writers?! Not very original…  
  
Tvotfdwtmm: I KNOW!!! MWA-HA-HA-HA!!!!! FEEL THE WRATH OF MI… oops…  
  
Skull kid: WA-HA!! He almost told us his real identity!!  
  
Tvotfdwtmm: Well, now you have to do my temple Linky-poo!!  
  
(Suddenly H-team is transported to the first room of the temple.)  
  
(The next room of the temple.)  
  
(The next room is just one big chamber with many runes and drawings of gorons on the walls and a big staircase in the middle of the room.)  
  
Darunia: Hey! I can read this runes! (Reads aloud) if you want to pass to the next room you have to walk up the stairs…  
  
Link: Well, what are we waiting for! (Runs up the stairs, but when he comes midways the stairs disappear and Link falls down.) HEY!!  
  
Darunia: …but if the room is filled with gloom you must give them some tears. Does that make sense to you?  
  
Mikau: Well, dude, it seems like were gonna cry or somethin'.  
  
Skull Kid: I know, I know!!!!  
  
Darunia: but exactly what are we going to do?  
  
Skull Kid: I know!!!  
  
Link: I don't know, we have to break the code somehow…  
  
Skull Kid: I know it, I know the answer of the riddle!!!  
  
Mikau: Nah, dude, I don't think you do…  
  
Skull Kid: Yes, I do!!  
  
Darunia: OK then, tell us!  
  
Skull Kid: Well, I… no, I don't…  
  
Link: I knew it!  
  
Darunia(suddenly gets a good idea): Link, there is one way to figure this out…  
  
Link: Tell me!! Tell me!!  
  
Darunia: but your not gonna like it… (looks up to the sky and back at Link)  
  
Link: NO!!!!!  
  
Darunia: It's the only way…  
  
Link: There must be another one!!!  
  
Darunia: No there isn't, come on, do it!!  
  
Link: Ok… (Takes up a battle and opens it, a fairy flies out, no, it's a blue fairy, it's the fairy from hell, it's NAVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Navi: Link!!! How could you do that to me!?!!? I helped you so much and you lock me into a bottle!?!!  
  
Link: Navi, let's forget the past, now I need your help.  
  
Navi: I'm not helping you before you say you're sorry for what you did to me!  
  
Link: But I'm not!!!  
  
Navi: Then I'm not helping…  
  
Link: Ok… Navi, I'm sorry for locking you into that bottle for seven years…  
  
Darunia: Seven years!?!!? Link, your one evil maniac.  
  
Votfdwtmm: Not as evil as me!!!  
  
Darunia: Almost…  
  
Votfdwtmm: No way!!! Your just jealous because your not as evil as me!!!  
  
Darunia: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…  
  
1.1 


	3. The game-skippers and the first really h...

H-TEAM:  
  
Episode One: The Creator.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter three.  
  
The game skipper and the first really hard room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Link: Well, back to the story. Navi, how are we gonna get up to the next room.  
  
Navi (irritating voice who sounds like she's reading from a script): It seems like you need some kind  
  
of item to get up these stairs…  
  
Link: Thank you! (jumps up and puts Navi back in the bottle)  
  
Darunia: An ITEM!?! Do we have any item that can take us up to the next level?  
  
Link: No  
  
Mikau: No  
  
Skull Kid: Ye…  
  
Mikau: No  
  
Votfdwtmm: No  
  
Darunia: Who asked you!?  
  
Votfdwtmm: Nobody!! I am doing things I am not allowed to do!!!  
  
Mikau: Freak…  
  
Link: Hey!! I have it!! (takes out the lens of truth, and as he thought there is actually a hole in the wall, behind this hole is a new wall with a door.) Guy's follow me.  
  
(They walk trough the wall and the new door and does now stand in a tiny room with a Like-Like in the middle.)  
  
Link: Ah, finally, an enemy… (kickasses the Like-Like)  
  
(The Like-Like dies and leaves of a purple hole in the ground.)  
  
Link: What is that?  
  
(a random fairy flies down from nowhere)  
  
Random fairy: Hi! I'm Bob the fairy. That is a game skipper, if you jump trough it you will end up in one situation in one of the  
  
nintendo 64 games and you'll have to do what you're suppose to do to get back. (Flies away)  
  
Link: Ok, I guess this is the only way… (Jumps trough)  
  
Darunia: I'll go to (Jumps trough)  
  
Mikau: Hey! Don't leave me with Shit Kid. (Jumps trough)  
  
Skull Kid: I'm lonely… (starts crying) Wait for me!!! (jumps trough)  
  
(They land in Clock-Town milk bar)  
  
Link: What are we suppose to do?  
  
Darunia: Hmmmmmm… You most give them some tears…Link!! Is there any item available in the milk bar that can make tears?  
  
Link: Well, yeah… the circus leaders mask… come guys! (Walks over to Mr. Toto)  
  
Mr. Toto: Will you help me make a cool song who's made before by singing Zora's?  
  
Mikau: Hey! Toto, my main man, yo!  
  
Toto: Well I'll be darned! Mikau, man of main, my dude of water, what are you coolin' around here for?  
  
Mikau: Savin' some far back country, kickassin' some badguys…  
  
Toto: Sweet. But back to the script… You play the guitar, right? Go stand in the spotlight over there and play this tune…  
  
(Mikau plays the tune…)  
  
Gorman: Is that supposed to be good? That stupid tune? I could have played better than that!! I bet one bottle o' milk I can sing better than that (hick)!!  
  
Darunia: I'm in!  
  
Mikau: You speak about my music!? Don't you dare speak bad 'bout my music! I'm gonna KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!! (Runs at Gorman and starts beating him up)  
  
Gorman: No! Pleas! I'll give you anything if you let go!!  
  
Mikau (Lets go of Gorman): You have something called the circus leaders mask?  
  
Gorman: Well… Yeah…  
  
Mikau: I'll take that! (Snatches mask from Gorman)  
  
Link: OK! Were heading back to the castle!!  
  
(A new purple hole appears and they walk trough.)  
  
(Back at the castle.)  
  
Tvotfdwtmm: Damn! I hoped you'd never make it… (  
  
Mikau: Never… I say never speak bad 'bout my music…  
  
Skull Kid: You're scary…  
  
Mikau: Shaddup!  
  
Link: Well, were heading back to the stairs!!  
  
(Back in the last room.)  
  
Link: I'll put on the mask and run up the stairs, you must run right behind me and we'll be on the top before you can spell Kamikaze.  
  
(Link put on the mask and they all run up the stairs and make it to the top.)  
  
Skull Kid Yaaaaay!!  
  
(They walk into the next room)  
  
(The next room is one of those long passages its in the forest temple (you know, those who make you walk upside down.))  
  
(They all walk trough)  
  
The next room  
  
Skull Kid: Aooooh (Burps) Ach  
  
Mikau: Yuach!! Burp Kid Burped on my shoe!!  
  
Skull Kid: Sorry…  
  
(This room has a lot of white bubbles, blue bubbles, red bubbles and green bubbles flying around and some high pillars standing around in the room and a locked door on the other side of the room.)  
  
Darunia: What the heck are we going to do in this room?  
  
Link: Hero-beating-temple rule number one: Always kill all the foes in the room.  
  
(They kill all the bubbles, nothing happens)  
  
Darunia: Now what?  
  
Link: Rule number two: Search the room for clues.  
  
(They search the room and finds out that all of the pillars have some red- painted crosses someplace on them, and that there are four holes in the ceiling.)  
  
Link: My conclusion is that we have to hit these red crosses so the ceiling can fall down…  
  
Mikau: And we gotta stand under da holes so the roof won't hit us, dude, that's smart.  
  
Link: But these crosses have to bee hit by a goron, Darunia, you'll have to hit them all seven.  
  
Darunia: Ok…  
  
Link: This pillar is closest to a hole, hit this at last and quickly go stand under the hole, the rest of us will be standing under one hole each.  
  
Darunia: Ok…  
  
(They all find a place to stand and Darunia starts hitting the pillars, but when he cracks up the second last one there's a chest under it.)  
  
Link: Don't hit the last pillar!!  
  
(Darunia stops.)  
  
(Link runs over to the chest and opens it; the you-got-a-new-item music starts to play and takes up the dungedon map.)  
  
Skull Kid: Yaaaay!  
  
(Link runs back to his original spot and commands Darunia to hit the last pillar, he does and runs over to his spot and BANG!! The ceiling falls down, but with the ceiling comes two stallfosses, Link kickasses them.)  
  
Darunia: Hmmm… The door is still not open…  
  
Skull Kid: Look!  
  
(In the direction Skull Kid sees there is a button, he runs over to it pushes it down, the door opens and they walk in.)  
  
  
  
1.1 


	4. Let's get ready2rumble!!!

H-TEAM:  
  
Episode One: The Creator.  
  
  
  
Chapter four.  
  
"Let's get ready to rumble!!!"  
  
  
  
(The next room is only a tiny chamber with a telescope and a window.)  
  
(Link looks into the telescope he can see a huge room with many garos and Stallfos standing in straight lines and columns, he looks around and sees a big portal on one of the walls. Suddenly one of the garos look straight into Link's eyes and screams on a ancient language and suddenly all the garos and stallfos disappears and the only thing left is some game- skippers, Link stops watching)  
  
Darunia: What did you see?  
  
Link: Nah, nothing, really.  
  
(They walk into the next room)  
  
(The next room is a passage, they walk trough)  
  
(The next room is a stair, they walk up.)  
  
(The next room looks like a normal room, but in the middle there lies a game-skipper.)  
  
Darunia: Well, we'll have to do it.  
  
(They jump into the hole)  
  
(They appear in Ikiana castle throne room)  
  
(Igos du Ikiana does his entry and they start fighting the henchmen.)  
  
Link: Mikau, grab my fire arrows, Darunia take the fat one!! (Throws the fire arrows over to Mikau)  
  
Mikau: Wow dude, how do I, like, USE them?  
  
Link: Take my bow (throws bow over to Mikau) and shoot the goddamn curtain blocking the window!!!  
  
Mikau: Okay! (Holds up the bow, takes up an fire arrow, aims and shoots it in the wrong direction and hits Skull Kid in the head)  
  
Skull Kid: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
(Runs around screaming)  
  
Mikau: WHA-HA! Shit Kid knows tango!!  
  
Link: Enough! Just shoot the curtain, okay?  
  
(Mikau shoots the curtains, it gets burned down.  
  
Igos du Ikiana: What the mother fucking…  
  
Link: Darunia, make them come closer to the light!!  
  
(After fooling the henchmen over to the light and hit them they disappears.)  
  
Igos du Ikana: Oh, now I'll have to beat you myself… *sight* stupid henchmen…  
  
Darunia: GET HIM!!!!!!! (They all jump on Igos du Ikana and hit him to death)  
  
(The heads of the henchmen appear)  
  
Slim henchman: Yaaayy! He's finally gone.  
  
Fat henchman: Yeah! That mother fucker was getting me on the nerve…  
  
Igos du Ikiana(head appears): Shut up, both of you!!!  
  
Henchmen: AAAaaaaaahh!!!! (Disappears)  
  
Igos: Yo my men, waazzzup?  
  
Link: Yo, we need that song, you know. Elegy of emptiness?  
  
Igos: Yo, hear you have it. (Sings it, the you-got-a-new-item music starts to play.)  
  
"You learned the elegy of emptiness, this song makes you able to create a look-alike statue of yourself."  
  
Mikau: Cool…  
  
The game skipper appears and they appear in the room they was in.  
  
Tvotfdwtmm: Can't you guy's ever die!?!  
  
Link: Nope. We have a contract, we're the heroes so we can't die.  
  
Tvotfdwtmm: D'oh!  
  
(The door opens and they walk into the new room.)  
  
(The next room)  
  
(The next room is empty and in the middle is a big rock)  
  
Darunia: FOOD!! *Runs over to the rock and starts eating it…*  
  
Tvotfdwtmm: HA! I knew you would fall in my trap!! HAHAHA!!!  
  
*Suddenly the whole place turns into a Ready to rumble boxing arena*  
  
Voice: In the blue corner, from Hyrule, wearing the green skirt, weighting 150 pounds and at the height of 6'4", LINK THE HERO OF TIME!!!  
  
Darunia: *From outside the ring* That's you kid…  
  
Link: Thank you, I know…  
  
Voice: And in the red corner, weighting 800 pounds and with the height of 14'3", BOLM TORPEED!!!!  
  
*A giant is standing in the other corner, he's tall, big and VERY muscular. He growls very evil against him…*  
  
Skull Kid: ACK! Bad breath…  
  
Link: Do I have to fight THAT!?  
  
Darunia: Looks like that, yes…  
  
Mikau: DUDE, you're SO toast!  
  
Link: Thank you for the support…  
  
*Boss-music starts to play and the white letters come up… Fat, boxing Mini- boss, Bolm Torpeed.*  
  
Link: GREAT! Now he's a Mini-boss to… *Suddenly two bowing globes appears on Link's hands* What the-  
  
Darunia: Seems like you have to box him to win…  
  
Mikau: Well, DUH! Genius…  
  
*The giant runs at Link and gives him a HARD right hook.*  
  
Darunia: That's gotta hurt…  
  
*Link hits the guy in the face as hard as he can master, but it doesn't seem to hurt the guy a bit… He starts to laugh.*  
  
Link: What's so funny Bigboy?  
  
*The giant hits him and he gets thrown into the rope*  
  
Darunia: LINK!! Wake up!! If you loose WE loose!!  
  
Link: But he's so strong… I can't win…  
  
Skull Kid: *Starts to weep*  
  
Mikau: Now look what ya did!!  
  
*Flasback*  
  
(Link is standing in a room, Gamedude stands on he's left side)  
  
Gamedude: Concentrate on the moment, that's what important… face yer enemy with bravery, look the guy right in the face without looking scared, that will make him scared…  
  
Link: But what if I'm scared, master, what do I do then?  
  
Gamedude: Never be scared! Fear is the road to the dark side… Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate… hate leads to suffering… (Authors note: Me just had to…)  
  
Link: But I will need training…  
  
Gamedude: Let's pretend this potato-sack hanging from the ceiling is yer nemy… Do exactly the same as Me…  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
Darunia: LINK!! LINK!! By the sake of the goddesses wake up!!  
  
Link: (Wakes up grins evily)  
  
Bolm Torpeed: Ready for some more kickass, sissyboy?!  
  
Link: (Looks him right into the eyes without showing fear) *Grins evily*  
  
Bolm: Huh?  
  
Link: (Does a lot of weird tricks in the air and at the last punch he hit's the guy right in the face)  
  
Little judge dude from Ready to rumble: One-two-three-four-five- sixseveneightnineten. You won!  
  
Skull Kid, Mikau and Darunia: YAAAAY!!!  
  
Tfdwtmm: (Sitting in the crowd eating popcorn) BOOOOOO!!  
  
(Back in the temple)  
  
(A big chest appears, Link opens it and the you-found-a-new-item music starts to play)  
  
TYFANIV: You found the wall-skipper-nuts throw them at a wall and you will be able to walk trough it. You have so few though…  
  
Skull Kid: Do we need these?  
  
Link: No…  
  
Skull Kid: Cool…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 


	5. Ahh... The art of saving the game...

H-TEAM:  
  
Episode One: The Creator.  
  
  
  
Chapter five.  
  
Ahh… The art of saving the game…  
  
  
  
(They walk into the next room, there are some tektites and some blue bubbles, Link kickass them all)  
  
Skull Kid: That was easy…  
  
(They walk trough the door and comes into a VERY big room, they couldn't even see the roof, the only thing in the whole room is a cucco.)  
  
Mikau: Hey dude, I haven't eaten since we were at the pub, that most be hours since now, dude…  
  
Link: Mikau, don't…  
  
Mikau:(Runs over to the cucco, takes it up, and tries to cut over it's neck with his fins)  
  
Link: NO DON'T!  
  
(Too late the cucco turns mad…)  
  
Cucco:(Makes the you-know-what sound. Suddenly the whole thing grows to be ten times bigger, black, with red eyes and sharp teeth.)  
  
(Boss Music starts to play)  
  
Atomic-mutated, evil, hungry, killer-cucco.  
  
Link: o oh…  
  
Darunia: This is very bad…  
  
(The killer-cucco attacks, Link dodges the attack with his shield, the killer-cucco steps back.)  
  
Skull Kid: I'm going to hide behind Link, if anyone want to talk to me they will find me there… (Hides behind Link)  
  
Link: Thank you (AN: He's being sarcastic, everyone). I really needed that, another one to defend…  
  
(The killer-cucco attacks Mikau)  
  
Mikau: U oh… (Uses the magic electro-shield-thingy)  
  
The killer cucco: Ouch! (Get's hurt)  
  
Skull Kid: Beat him Mikau!!  
  
Mikau:(Very into hurting the killer cucco and dodging it's attacks.) Can someone make Shit Kid stop screamin'!?  
  
Darunia: My pleasure… (Hits Skull Kid, HARD.)  
  
Skull Kid: @.@  
  
(Finally the killer-cucco dies off and leaves a fried chicken.)  
  
Mikau: Food!! (Runs over and starts eating the chicken.)  
  
Link: HEY! Leave some for us, then!  
  
Mikau: Okay…  
  
Darunia: No thank you, I ate that delicious rock-trap in the room far back…  
  
Link: That's okay, that means only more food for us…  
  
Skull Kid: Did someone say food?  
  
Link: Yeah, just sit down and eat.  
  
(And so they eat the chicken and takes a nap.)  
  
*After the nap*  
  
(They leave the room and come into the next room.)  
  
(The next room)  
  
(The next room has some of those statues you have to push in the spirit temple, some of them wake up if you blow them up, a sleeping moblin, a game skipper and a monter with a beautiful mask inside.)  
  
Darunia: What's that!?  
  
(A random fairy flies down from nowhere.)  
  
Random fairy: Hi! I'm Calvin the fairy. This is the mask of creation, it is said Siregou Miymuto used it when he created the game and all the characters.  
  
Link: So what you're saying is…  
  
Darunia: …this our creator!?  
  
Link: I was going to say that he was actually was named Calvin, but that's ok to…  
  
Skull Kid: Oh, what a beautiful mask… it is so cool and powerful… even stronger than Majoras mask… (Drools like Homer Simpson)  
  
Mikau: Hey dude, don't go crazy now, dude, ya remember what happened last time ya tried one of those powerful' masks…  
  
Link: Yeah, I don't think that is a very good idea…  
  
Darunia: Now, let's test this game skipper…  
  
Link: Wait! Let's save the game first…  
  
Darunia: Okay…  
  
Darunia:(Takes out a big machine-thingie, press a button and saves the game) It's done…  
  
Link: K… That's good… (Jumps down the game-skipper)  
  
(Darunia, Mikau and Skull Kid jumps after him)  
  
(They appear in a cave, there is a lot of buttons on the floor)  
  
Link: This ain't from none of the games… or if not… Yes of course this is Sakons cave…  
  
Darunia: It's what?  
  
Link: the cave of the thief who stole the suns mask… but I don't think that's why we're here… It's not the same presens here when I was here with Kafei… I think we have to step on the buttons to find out what to do…  
  
Darunia: Ok, let's step on the buttons…  
  
(They step on the buttons)  
  
Link: We're to few… there is not enough people to stand on the buttons…  
  
Darunia: Link, I think it was a reason of those statues in the room, I think we should have pushed them down fist, then jumped after them, then we would be enough to stand on all the buttons.  
  
Link: You're right, good thing we saved before we jumped down…  
  
Mikau: Yeah… Darunia, send us back to the last saved point…  
  
Darunia: Ok… (Takes out the machine-thingie and warps them back to the last saved point…)  
  
(At the last saved point)  
  
(Link push down one, Mikau push down one and Darunia throws down three, vsuddenly the goblin wakes up and starts to jump and make a lot of weird noises, all four of them quickly jumps down the hole.)  
  
(In Sakons cave)  
  
(They push the statues at the buttons and standing on one each, it's correctly enough of them and a big door open. They walk in.)  
  
(The next room)  
  
(In the next room is totally empty, no doors, nothing.)  
  
dorks?  
  
Link: Oh, I get it… (Takes up the lens of truth) Nope, there is no hidden passages… Hey! Wait! (Takes up the wall-skipper nuts and throws one of them at the wall) Okay, on the count of three…  
  
One…  
  
Two…  
  
Three…  
  
(Throws himself against the wall, the others throws themselves after him)  
  
(The next room)  
  
(In the next room there is a chest and a game-skipper. Link walks over to the chest and opens it)  
  
TYGANIM: You found a key!! You do not know what it's for but… YOU FOUND A KEY!!!!!  
  
Mikau: Why are we surrounded by dorks?  
  
Skull Kid: Yeah, I know…  
  
Mikau: You are under the description of dork…  
  
Skull Kid: Oh…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 


	6. I know what you did last friday!

H-TEAM Episode one: the Creator.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter sex. uh. I mean six. -Me know what ya did last Friday  
  
(The next room)  
  
(In the next room there is a puzzle, on each of the four walls there's a picture of da triforce and Link, Zelda and Gannandorf standing on each side of the sacred relic. On the floor there is three game-skippers and beside each game-skipper a statue. The top skipper has the statue of Twinrova, the lower-left a statue of Saria and the lower-right a statue of Sheik.)  
  
Darunia: Hmmm. This one was hard.  
  
Skull Kid: Saria's pretty.  
  
Mikau: I don't know any of these people, dude.  
  
Link: Hmmm. The triforce, Twinrova, Saria, Sheik, Triforce, Twinrova, Saria, Sheik. (Suddenly the Triforce-mark on his hand starts to shine) The left piece. OF COURSE!!  
  
The rest of 'em: (Jumps about three feet into the air because of Link's sudden relief)  
  
Darunia: What?  
  
Link: Look here; Who meant most for Gannandork? Correct; Twinrova, his lesbian mothers. For me? The only one that really cared about me while I lived in the Forest, Saria. But here's catch: Did Sheik mean the most for the princess? No. Sheik never existed, that means that the only game- skipper with the wrong statue is the lower-right, Zelda's. We need to go down there.  
  
Mikau: Oooh. Linky-poo wanna go see his girlfriend. oooh.  
  
Link: (Takes out the master sword) Don't!  
  
Mikau: (Thin little voice) Okay!  
  
(They jump into the skipper.)  
  
(They appear at a balcony, it must be Zelda's private balcony, 'coz they can see Death mountain in the distance.)  
  
Link: What are we doing here!?  
  
Darunia: I guess we're waiting for the princess.  
  
(Suddenly they hear a lot of noises from inside the room beside the balcony. It sounds like screams and growls, giggling and a lot of UHH!!'s and OAHH!!'s. (AN: Wonder what this could be! Has the authors perverted little mind gone too far!?!)  
  
Link: No! It can't be.  
  
Darunia: (knocks on the window) Heeelloooo?  
  
(The noises stop and Zelda comes out with her hair looking like a jungle and only wrapped into a towel.)  
  
Zelda: AAAAAAAA!!!!!! (AN: This is a scream) Darunia, what are you- (Sees Link) Link? But. (Looks into the bedroom, out of the bed comes.. DAMDOODEEDAM. LINK!!!!! Huh.?)  
  
Link: But then. oh no. we've gone back in time! This is last Friday!  
  
Last-Friday Link: Yo, me, howse goin'?  
  
Darunia: You, the hero, fucked the seventh sage last Friday!? You know what Gamedude'll say to that!  
  
Link and Link: Yeah.  
  
Mikau: But, like, we came here to get somethin' or somethin' didn't we?  
  
Link: Yeah, right! So, Zelda, next week I'm going to save Hyrule again- (The others stare at him) Uh. I mean. WE are going to save Hyrule. hehe. so we need something to help us.  
  
Zelda: Well, the only thing I have right now is this tune, it's called "Da Triforce tune!" it will open the doors to the inner rooms in the Hyrule castle.  
  
Skull Kid: You mean like food storage's and rooms filled with treasure?  
  
Zelda: Yeah. something like that.  
  
Link: Cool. bya! (Goes into the game-skipper that appears and leaves with the rest.  
  
(Back at the castle)  
  
(In the next room there is a shot door, they play "Da Triforce tune!" and the door opens, they go trough)  
  
(In the next room there is some Stallfoes, some bubbles, some iron knuckles, some keese, some rabid cows and some like-likes. Link- well, if Me told ya what Link does Me would have to bump up the rating. hehe. When he's finished a treasure chest appears, he opens it and finds a compass.)  
  
TYGANIM: You got a fake compass!! HAHAHAHA!!! A FAKE ONE!! Hehe. I've got millions of 'em.  
  
Link: Can't you do anything good once in a while?  
  
Mikau: Yeah, can't you just float or whatever it is ya do and tell us who the bad huy is?  
  
TYGANIM: ?  
  
Link: You must excuse my friend here, he's not a very experienced hero.  
  
Mikau: That's so weird? I'm a dead zora goddamnit!!  
  
Darunia: Shut up both of you!! We've got a dungeon to win!  
  
Skull Kid: Yay! That's the spirit Bigguy!! Yay!  
  
(They head into the next room)  
  
(The next room is. well, it's nothing.)  
  
Link: Damn. Let's just use the walls-kipper-nuts. (Uses one of the wall- skipper-nuts.)  
  
(They go trough)  
  
  
  
Well, that was today episode of. DAMDOODEEDAM!!! The H-Team!!! YAY!! Today we have a question:  
  
"Who is The freaky dude wearing the Majoras mask?"  
  
The winners of the contest MIGHT win an appearance in one of the next episodes!  
  
SO STAY TUNED!! 


End file.
